world_of_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joules (Reality-34)
Joules is a member of the Argonians race, and he harnessed the power of a supernova utilizing cosmic energies. He is also Vindalee's sister and was the only reason why she joined The Pantheon. He is currently on the Moon, under belief that he is in hell, which is burning cold. History Joules joined The Pantheon, and when Ranx decided to attack Earth he went right along with his plan. When Photon Rider went to their ship he helped imprison him, though when the members set forth upon the planet he didn't attack anybody. Though when Technarcha teleported everybody back to the Endymion, he fought Thunder Fist and was holding his own until his sister, Vindalee, betrayed them and told the Vigorous Wolf where they were fighting at. He was then knocked unconcious, and when he awoke the battle had been over and he was in L.I.O.N. custody, with a Inhibiting Collar on, alongside Flux. Post-Argonian Invasion Imprisoned in the L.I.O.N. Aqua Base, he continued to go back and forth asking him how his sister, Vindalee could betray him. He admitted to never have liked Ranx himself. Later, the voice of somebody came from the shadow at the end of the cell, talking to Joules. When he was offered power and a way to escape, he was intrigued and pushed for more information. After hearing that he could gain an increase in power, he readily accepted, even after hearing that it would only be to the benefit of this individual. Accepting the power that the individual offered him, he was exposed to incredible pain and fell unconscious waking up hours later. Remembering what he was told, he tapped into the powers he was given and traveled through the shadows to a new location. Joules Revenge After escaping through the shadows, he vowed to find Vindalee, and get his revenge. He watched them while they were in Charles Vincent's Dormitory, from the upper atmosphere. He used his powers, to turn her dream into a nightmare, he was warning her in her dream that he was coming for her. Joules used his abilities, increasing the temperature of Circle City. He walked across the city, and onto Circle City University campus, causing the people to stare at him. Spotting Vindalee and Charles Vincent fleeing Circle City University Greenhouse he launched a fireball, creating a crater in front of them. He chased after them, and disappeared with Charles when he jumped on his back. When he realized that Vindalee created a maze with her powers, so that she could hide he turned his attentions to the now transformed Vigorous Wolf. Not holding back, he launched a fire blast at Vigorous Wolf. Not seeing where Vigorous Wolf went, he flew into the air, looking for Vindalee again. When he was asked if he need assistance fighting, he agreed that he did and watched as three bullets were fired at Vigorous Wolf. The Gunslinger that was created by the Unknown Individual gestured to him that Vindalee was hiding in the bushes. Only to be shocked by another change of scenery. With The Gunslinger pointing out her location again, he created a fireball over her head. Thrown back by Vigorous Wolf, he was then kicked in the stomach by Vindalee, though he was only shocked by this turn of events. He grabbed her by the neck and exclaimed that she was going to die, though he was terrified when she created an illusion of an Argonian Snake, a massive two-hundred foot reptilian serpent. The distraction allowed Vigorous Wolf to strike him in the stomach, knocking him unconscious. After he was defeated, even with the help of the Unknown Individual and The Gunslinger, he was picked up by the Circle City University campus security. When Vigorous Wolf remembered about Joules, he asked Vindalee to create an illusion of a moon that was set on fire, after she did so he then flew him to it. He was woken up by Vigorous Wolf, and told that he was in hell, and that the flames would burn cold. Appearance When he isn't using a significant amount of power, he has a normal human exterior. But, the second he needs it he can totally engulf his body in flames, leaving only his skeleton visible beneath the flames. Personality He has a warm and calming personality, always able to talk somebody down off the ledge. But when it comes to battle, he enjoys nothing more than snuffing out the fire of his enemies existence. Powers, Skills, & Abilities He has the ability to manipulate heat and flames, he can use heat to fly, he can project flames, control columns of fire, and produce radiation in varying degrees of potency. The flames that he creates are apparently atomic in nature, seeing as he is capable of surviving in space when he has set himself aflame. He has enough power to absorb the heat from a sun, causing it to burn out without going supernova. After his powers were upgraded, he gained an ability that allowed him to teleport through shadows. The power increase also turned his flames black, and it erased his pupils from his eyes. He also gained an ability that allowed him to enter another persons dreams, turning it into a nightmare. He used this ability to warn Vindalee that he was coming for her. He doesn't need oxygen. Strength & Durability Level He has the normal strength of an Argonian, though he is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space. Fighting Skills He tends to use his flames to deal with fighting. Intelligence Paraphernalia Notes * He once snuffed out a planets sun. * He saved Vindalee specimens of each planets life, before they destroyed it. f928519f-fdaf-4994-9902-cab6b9703e871.03.01 Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Aliens Category:Argonians Category:L.I.O.N. Captives Category:Super Villains